Talk:AFOH/@comment-27015223-20151018123129
Chimera IFV OOC: This vehicle was created with tech based off of research done on already existing tech IRL. For those of you who are interested, this vehicle is based off of the real-life K21 IFV. The Manticore is based off of the real-life K2 Black Panther MBT. The DERA is based off of the real-life AMAP-ADS. Bits and pieces were inspired by other vehicles like the BMP-3, Puma IFV (Chimera) and M1A2 Abrams and Merkava (Manticore). The Chimera IFV is an infantry fighting vehicle designed to accompany the Manticore MBT and provide infantry support. It is the second of an advanced series of AFVs meant to spare no expense in ensuring high performance and quality. It was required to be able to match the Manticore in all areas of mobility, including the fording of rivers. It was also required to be able to carry a full squad of infantry armed with heavy weapons to support armored operations. The Chimera has a crew of 3 (commander, gunner, driver) and room for 8 heavily equipped infantrymen. The Chimera has a slightly modified version of the Pegasus IFV's weapons package. It has a 105mm low pressure rifled gun that can fire HESH, HEAT, Multi-Purpose Munitions, and flechette rounds. It cannot fire ATGMs. It has an autoloader that fires 12 rounds per minute with 30 rounds total, 15 ready to shoot. It also has a 30mm autocannon that can fire APFSDS, and Multi-Purpose Munitions. These two primary weapons are mounted coaxially, side-by-side flush in the same barrel sleeve. There is also coaxial 12.7mm HMG and a 12.7mm HMG on a remote weapons station with AA capability. The Chimera uses the same FCS and stabilizer systems as the Manticore MBT, scaled down to fit the smaller vehicle. It utilizes the FCS to fire its new Multi-Purpose Rounds that are programmable for proximity, airburst, armor-piercing, and fragmentation modes, expanding the range of possible targets to medium vehicles, aircraft, and infantry. The Chimera can also carry up to 4 ATGMs in 2-round box launchers on either side of the turret. The missile is a Fire-and-Forget weapons system with lock-on before launch and automatic self-guidance, but also has a "Fire, Observe, and Update" operating mode through a fiber-optic cable spooled out behind the missile. The missile has a tandem warhead to defeat reactive armor. The Chimera has all round protection against 30mm APFSDS utilizing an expensive, lightweight armor suite, except for the rear which only protects against 14.5mm AP. The top is able to withstand 150mm artillery fragments. The Chimera is also equipped with the DERA APS-system that provides 360 degree coverage and can defeat all manners of threats from APFSDS from MBT main guns to RPGs and ATGMs. The soft-kill APS includes visual and infrared screening smoke grenades and a radar jammer as well as radar and laser warning receivers. The Chimera has a road speed of 84 km/h, an off-road speed of 62 km/h with a 1,300 hp engine, and the same Active In-Arm suspension unit as the Manticore MBT that allows it to "sit", "stand", "lean", and "kneel". The Chimera uses an inflatable pontoon system stored in its side skirts and a water-jet propulsion system to float across small bodies of water, making it a fully amphibious IFV, but it is unable to operate in the sea. This is in contrast with the snorkel system the Manticore MBT uses to ford small bodies of water. The Chimera IFV can fire all its weapons except for the 105mm while swimming. The Chimera was designed to equip the few mechanized infantry units that accompany the Manticore MBT-armed armored formations in the Armored Cavalry Brigades. Soon a Recon/Light Tank variant armed with a 127mm main gun will be produced to equip the reconnaissance units. It is hoped that these vehicles will be the backbone of the powerful ACBs.